forgotten love story
by hannaxsweetheart
Summary: mikan sakura met them and gave them a bad first impression. natsume&his gang want revenge but slowly natsume is falling in love with mikan. why doe everyone stop them from being together? has fate give her a chance to undo her mistake or to make it again?
1. Chapter 1

Neww storyy! I just get inspired by several mangas:p and my friends who help me, and my own life is much like a manga –sigh- okay getting on with this thing…

* * *

**prolugue**

**Ever thought that you missed something...like memories? **

**Ever had that empty space in your heart?**

** ever felt like your already in love with someone but you just dont know? **

**Well this girl did...wanna know her name? **

**It's **_**mikan sakura **_**and this is her forgotten love story....**

"_**mikan, we will fight them, i will protect you" said a guy named natsume. Mikan looked at him, they where at the beach in the middle of the night. **_

_**"but i don't want them to hurt you" said mikan as she hugged him, he hugged back. **_

_**"mikan...we will always be together no matter what" said the natsume as he cried silently. mikan looked at him and kissed him which he responded. **_

_**"mikan sakura!" said a old voice. Mikan shocked, Immidiatly looked behind her. **_

_**"i told you to stay away from people like him, your a princess and he is a thief" said a old womans voice. **_

_**"he is not a thief...i won't leave him... grandma i love him..." she said despartely. Natsume hugged her from behind.**_

_** "get the boy away from mikan" mikans grandma ordered to the guards. They went over mikan and natsume. (they where like hunderds of guards) and snatched her away from natsume. **_

_**"you bastards!" natsume yelled angerily as he tried to ran to mikan but i wasn't working.. Mikan cried as they dragged her away from him she tried to run towards him.**_

_** "NOOOOO, LET ME GO" yelled mikan as she fell on the sand and struggled from the guards grip. Then her cousins arrived at the scene, 3 boys and 2 girls. **_

_**"nii-san! **_**(she call all her relatives like that ok) **_**please get natsume back, please" she cried. Her cousins looked at her sadly but didn't say anything. Mikan looked at them "traitors!" she yelled as her cousins winced, but still did nothing.**_

_** "mikan...it's better like this" said the eldest of them named tono. **_

_**"shut up" she said darkly, she looked at natsume who still tried to fight them but got all wounded, he fell on the sand as a guards gave him a serious wound on the chest. Mikan quikely gave the guard a kick betweens his legs and ran to natsume with her cousins following her. **_

_**"natsume" said mikan as she fell on the sand next to him. **_

_**"m-mikan" stuttered natsume, he breathed heavily. She kissed him softly on the lips. **_

_**"mikan we will be together..i promise...one day we will be together...i-i l-love y-you......" said natsume as he closed his eyes. Mikan closed her eyes as tears fell from her eyes. **_

_**"i love you to, natsume...forever" She opened her eyes and grabbed the sword of a guard. **_

_**"don't come near me and natsume" she said darkly as she pointed the sword at her heart. Her cousins stopped on ther way to her. **_

_**"mikan don't be silly lets go home" said her cousin named hotaru. "silly? Hotaru..he is dead..he was the only one that i lived for. without him i am nothing" yelled mikan with tear....after a while she smiled. **_

_**"he is right, we will be together someday" said mikan as she removed a strand from natsumes forehead. She grabbed the sword with both hands and stabbed her own heart. She fell next to natsume...at this beach...a princess and a thief died hand in hand because they where forbidden to love wach other....here ends this love story......**_

_**but wait...natsume was right...they will be together some day....mabye in the future... doesnt matter where...cuz they just wil be togher....butt not without problems ofcourse....follow mikan sakura and natsume hyuuga as they overcome many problems on their way to be with each other...**_

_**every story has a end.....right?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**tadaaaaaaa! Liked it? Tell mee:D,, anyways i have this other amazing idea i will share soon as possible with you:D,, i am soo busy busy busy busy:P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry for the latee updatee!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: new school**_

A girl with ellbow brown hair woke up. Her big green eyes sparkeled, she frowned. "today... new school"mumbled the girl mikan sakura

**Mikan sakura: 15 years. Has ellbow layered brown hair. She likes dancing, she can dance from classic to modern. She also likes drawing, singing. Has a mother who is often away for business trips. She doesn't have a dad. She can't sit still so in her free time she goes to the gym or goes jogging, that explains her slim body. She doesn't wear any makeup except lipgloss, because without make up she is prettier. a natural beauty. She has a calm attidute but can cheerful at times and is very smart, you would never see her angry but when you do..oh boy.. your dead....**

Mikan walked to the bathroom, a half hour later she comes out wearing her school uniform, but she changed it a little. She wore the checkered school miniskirt, a white tight blouse, those black cotton cardigans with long sleeves that ended just below her chest. She wore her black boots. She pulled her hair in a side poytail, as it curled. She grabbed her bag and went to the kitchen. There was note on the table.

_Mii-chan mama is going on a trip and wont be back in 3 weeks..behave yourself! Love, mama, ps: mama really is gonna miss you. _

"miss me? That is the first time she said that" mumbled mikan but shrugged it of.

Mikan sighed, she grabbed a toast and ate it, after finishing it she grabbed her mp4 (i like them so much mine is pink!) and walked out of the house.

She walked towards school feeling really nervous, what if they didn't like her. And not to forget the school is for bratty rich kids, her mom forced her for some reason to that school. She didn't liked it when people showed of with there money. She looked around and saw no one going in. She saw guards standing at the main enterance.

"who are you?" said the guard.

"uhh...mikan sakura?" said mikan, the guard let her she walked in everyone looked at her. Didn't she look good? She just shrugged it of and looked around to find the principles office. She saw a lonely guy reading a book she walked to him.

"excuse me could you tell me where the principles office is?" said mikan politely, the guy looked away from his book examined her and then pointed at a direction, she bowed and walked to the direction he pointed.

"what's with that guy" said mikan she shrugged it of and knocked.

"come in" said a old mans(you think) voice. She walked in and saw a man around his twinties(!) standing near the window.

"you must be mikan sakura, welcome, i hope know one bothered you" said the principle concerned.

"not really they just look weirdly" said mikan. The principle sighed.

"just be careful, and your stuff is already in your dorm" said the principle.

"stuff?" said mikan not understanding him.

"didn't your mom tell you? You are going to live here" said the principle.

"no she didn't tell me, she said this is a school for rich kids" said mikan calmly but you could sense her dangerous aura.

"well you are, and the rich kids thing is half the truth, actually you have a alice called nullification. That means you could cancel out other alices." Said the principle.

"alices?" said mikan. "yeah there just like powers." Said the principle.

"oh ok" said mikan, she could life being here she was lonely al the time this doesn't change anything its not like het mother would miss her.

"you are going to be a triple star for now" said principle.

"triple star?" said mikan confused. It like this he said as he handed a paper with all the information about star ranking, alice type, alice shape, rabbits ect.

Latent Type- Most students at the school are in this class. Alices here are the most traditional, or better known as super powers. It's the most normal class and students here are of the serious type. An example would be the Illusion Alice.

Technical Type- Just like its name, any experiment can create an Alice level. The Alices in this type are based on technology and research fields. Most students are involved in their individual works, so it's the quietest class. An example would be the Chemistry Alice.

Somatic Type- This type is not filled with inventions or practice unlike other classes. The Somatic Alices are based on the body of humans, animals, and other living things. An example would be the Animal Pheromone Alice.

Special Ability- Basically, this class is for students with Alices that don't exactly fit in any of the other three classes. Their powers are different and the class is mixed. The specialty of the class can be described as chaotic or peculiar. Some of the rarest Alices belong to this class. Some examples include the Doppelganger Alice, Shadow Manipulation Alice, and Nullification Alice.

Dangerous Ability- This is considered to be an extra type. The Alices in this category may be classified under one of the above types, but some characteristics make them dangerous to the school. This class is very different from all the others and could also be described as an occult. They are the ones who do missions for school

Every Alice is categorized as one of four _shapes_, which specify how much of it can be used and how often.

Childhood: The Alice slowly appears and disappears as the child with it grows into an adult. Diffuse: The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level. Intermittent: The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level. Limitless: The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused.

A star-ranking is the evaluation system that the Academy uses to judge a student's school work, Alice level and attitude. There are four rankings which are indicated by the number of gold stars on a student's collar.

No-Star: Students who are below-average. This is mainly reserved for children.

Single: Students who are pretty much average. Most of the students in the Elementary Division have this rank.

Double: Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice.

Triple: Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle (though rarely seen in the anime). Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies--to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students".

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate:

No-Star: 5 Rabbits: (equal to about 500 yen or 5 US dollars)

Single: 30 Rabbits: (equal to about 3000 yen or 30 US dollars)

Double: 50 Rabbits: (equal to about 5000 yen or 50 US dollars)

Triple: 100 Rabbits: (equal to about 10 000 yen or 100 US dollars)

Special: 300 Rabbits: (equal to about 30 000 yen or 300 US dollars)

There are specially design prevention devices made for a particular person. There are numerous devices worn on the head, hand, and such that can emit tracking signals. Each kind has sealing abilities (the locking away of Alice within the device). There are also control devices for punishment purposes like the Cat Mask. Anyone who wears these devices and disobeys the higher-ups, are punished by the devices. It immediately sends a pulsating electric shock throughout the body. These devices can only be removed by the person who placed it on.

"by looking at this paper i believe i am a dangerous/special means i won't have to do missions for now because i haven't trained my alice, triple star like you said, allowance would be that of a triple star." Said mikan.

"they said you were smart." Said the principle.

"come on, you gave me a piece of paper with all the info, ofcourse it would be right" said mikan as she rolled her eyes. At the same time someone knocked.

"can i come in" said a very girly voice. The principle rolled his eyes.

"come in narumi. A blod guy/girl came in half dancing, making mikan sweetdrop.

"narumi your new student" said the principle.

"kawai" said the guy as he gave her a hug.

"let go of me" said mikan calmly with a black aura surrounding her. Narumi quikely let go of her.

"follow me" he chirped happily.

At narumi's class

"i heard we have a new student" said a blonde guy as he smirked.

"it's a girl right?" said a girl with raven hair. As she smirked.

"new victim" said a guy with messy raven hair.

"i Am soo bored" said a girl with pink hair.

"me to" said a girl with blue hair.

"don't worry, soon enough we will have some fun" said a guy with spikey blond hair.

"it's a girl" said a guy with messy light blond hair and glassses.

"how did you know" said a guy with brown hair.

"i met her" said the blondie with glasses.

"How does she look" asked a girl with green perms.

**Natsume hyuuga: leader of class 2-B. He is a real troublemaker, and very and wind alice, He is in the dangerous abilitly, special star.**

**Ruka nogi: is nice but only to his friends, troublemaker, the best in faking a gentlemen attidute. Lighting alice and animal pheromone, Dangerous abilitly, speical star.**

**Hotaru imai: cold ice queen, troublemaker. Invention alice and the ice alice. Dangerous abilitly, special star.**

**Anna umenomiya: rebelish, best together with nonoko in faking a bubbly attidute. Cooking alice, latent ability, triple star.**

**Nonoko ogasawara: rebelish a less then anna, good in faking a attidute with anna. Chemistry alice, technical abilitly, triple star.**

**Yuu tobita: is really nice but he acts just like his friends. Illusion alice, latent ability, triple star.**

**Yome kokoro: a realy joker, likess terrorising people. Mindreading alice, latent ability class, triple star**

**Sumire shouda: idolises natsume, snobby girl, is really nice to her friends. Cat-dog alice, somiatic ability class, triple star**

**Mochu: a real mean guy, likes acting all bossy and stuff. Levitation alice, latent ability class, triple star.**

"you will see"said yuu and at the same time the door opened and narumi came in.

"ohayo kawaii students, we have a new classmate" said narumi at the same time a girl came in with wearing her school uniform, but she changed it a little. She wore the checkered school miniskirt, a white tight blouse, those black cotton cardigans with long sleeves that end just below her belly. She wore her black boots. her hair was in a side poytail. She wasn't a topmodel, but you could see that all her beauty was natural.

"dude she is hot" said koko.

"hmpff not that pretty" said a jealous sumire.

"introduce you self" said narumi happily.

"mikan sakura, i have a 'alice' or whatever it is that's nullification, triple star, dangerous/special ability class, and i won't do missions thought i let you guys know, for the curious people". All her classmates whispered among there selfs. She looked at narumi.

"as for partner... natsume!" said narumi.

"you all get to know mikam, while i get some thee" said narumi. Mikan walked to the back and sat where te teacher pointed. She looked out of the window till sumire slammed her hands on the table.

"you think you pretty guess what your not, you will never get natsume, you won't be accepted by us or the school" said sumire as the others in the gang looked amused, the other classmates felt sorry for the new student. Mikan looked at sumire for a quite while.

"are you done....perms?" said mikan. Mochu became furious.

"don't talk to her like that" he said furious as he tried to levitate her but it didn't work. Koko tried reading her mind.

"is it working?" she said emotionless. While anna and nonoko held there postions ready. When someone stopped them.

hotaru looked at her and thought deeply. _how can a gril who has never heard of the word alice already know how to master it?_

"stop it" said natsume.

He didn't know why he stopped them but he felt something weird when he looked at her there something oddly familiar, and he knew that she felt the same way to...strange.

"don't you want to be accepted by your classmates" said natsume as he smirked. Mikan sighed.

"no not really i don't care what you think of me or if you guys accept me, i don't need kids like you to be my friends i better be lonely"she said as she stood up and walked out.

"you're gonna regret that" said hotaru.

"no actually...i won't" said mikan as she walked out.

"i am so gonna make her life in hell" said natsume as the other smirked but he couldnt help but to feel pain in his chest for some strange reason.

With mikan

She walked slowly to where her feets brought her. She kept walking and walking. "i hate this school already"mumbeld mikan as she walked but stopped when natsumes face appeared in her mind.

"natsume was his name right?" said mikan softly as she saw a big gym type of room in front she walked in. When she looked around she saw a piano she walked towards it, after looking at it. She started playing.

_Kiss me sweet_  
_i'm sleeping in silence_  
_all alone_  
_in ice and snow_

_in my dream_  
_im calling your name_  
_you are my love_

_in your eyes_  
_I search for my memory_  
_lost in vain_  
_so far in the scenery_  
_hold me tight,_  
_and swear again and again_  
_we'll never be apart_

_If you could touch my feathers softly_  
_I'll give you my love_  
_we set sail in the darkness of the night_  
_out to the sea_  
_to find me there_  
_to find you there_  
_love me now_  
_if you dare..._

_Kiss me sweet_  
_i'm sleeping in sorrow_  
_all alone_  
_to see you tomorrow_

_in my dream_  
_I'm calling your name_  
_you are my love..._  
_my love..._

Mikan stopped and opened her eyes because she heard clapping. She looked around and spotted a group of boys around 18 year grinning at her, mikan sighed and walked towards the exit where they stood. They thought she was going to them but she just walked past them. A guy with long black hair leaned on the wall.

"it's rude to walk away without thanking your fans" he said as he smirked.

"fans?" said mikan as she laughed without turning around.

"what? You don't want to be friends with us?" said a guy with a star on his cheek as he grinned.

"seriously? Friends? You've got to be kidding me" said mikan as she half turned to them.

"i don't think you guys just want to be 'friends'..." said mikan as she looked straight at them.

"hn...you expect all the guys to lay at your foot?" said a guy with blue hair as he looked seriously at her.

"in case you guys don't know..i m new and i m a student from class 2-B" said mikan knowing what reaction will come next.

"ah...so you're the student that made the gang from class 2-B her enemy" said a guy with short neat blond hair.

"yep that's me" said mikan bored.

"you should be thanking us...we are the only one that talk to you in this school" said a guy with long blond hair politely.

"thanks for showing pity for me" said mikan sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"you're welcome" said the guy with the star on his cheek as he grinned, again. Mikan rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"see ya" said mikan. They guys watched her walk away.

"so what you think?" said the guy with the star on his cheek.

"tsubasa..this is the first time i saw you grinning like a idiot in front of a girl" said the guy with blue hair to the guy with a star on his cheek.

"what can i say sabaru...it's just that she is interesting" said tsubasa to the guy with blue hair.

"let's wait till something interesting happens, because when the gang has a fight it's interesting" said the guy with long blond hair.

"aw sakurano, i thought you liked her to" said the guy with long black to the guy with long blond hair.

"let's be friends with her someone has to watch her right tono" said the guy with blond hair to the guy with black hair.

"right as always kaname" said tono to the guy with neat blond hair.

"gakuen alice is now becoming very interesting.." said sabaru as he smirked....


	3. Chapter 3

BACKBACKBACK, missed me? I did miss you guys (A)

* * *

**Forgotten Love Story**

_**Chapter 3 : making friends and more enemies**_

Mikan woke up and sighed. "Shit, I hoped it was all a dream" said Mikan as she walked over to the bathroom to brush her teeth etc. She wore her uniform and left her hair curled. She walked towards her class while listening to her music.

As she came in everyone looked at her in silence because they feared of what would happen when they gang came. As Mikan sat, they came in. They all sat at their spot and looked at their culprit. Mikan knew they were looking at her. As she was about to stand up to face them but her phone rang **(they are allowed to have phones here). **

"Hey Jin, yeah I am fine and you?...WHAT?" said Mikan a little too loud. As she noticed that she spoke to loud she stood up and walked outside the classroom.

"Wait one sec" said Mikan as she was about to walk out till hotaru spoke.

"You are not allowed to leave class you know" said hotaru as she smirked.

"Bite me" said Mikan coldly as she walked out, hotaru gave her a deadly glare.

"Ugh, what a bitch! I can't stand her!" said Sumire angrily.

"Don't worry you are not the only one" said Anna as they all looked coldly.

"She messed with the wrong group" said natsume.

Mikan kept walking while talking in her phone. She didn't give a damn what they said about her.

"You are telling me that he is still searching for me? Jin you have to leave that place, they will catch you!" whispered Mikan harshly to Jin.

"No way Jin, I am never ever going back to him. You know what he did, I don't want to face him again even if I have to stay in this hell place!" said Mikan furiously, as she looked up she saw the guys she met earlier in the hall.

"Wait don't talk to many ears listening" whispered Mikan. She was about to walk past him when de guy with the star on his cheek stopped her.

"Don't you have classes princess?" said tsubasa as he grinned at her.

"Can't you see that I am on the phone?" said Mikan as Jin yelled at her.

"no, it is some stupid guy, I am not that easy stupid. And I have to stay here because I am a alice or something" said Mikan a little too hard she looked at them.

"Shut up, like I said before" whispered Mikan but they still heard it.

"Got to go bye!" said Mikan as she was about to pass them but tono stopped her.

"You are an Alice to, I didn't know" said tono as he looked shocked.

"Ugh, jin I will call you back, because we seriously have to talk, just shut up I will call you back" said Mikan as she hung up. She looked at them with anger.

"what do you want" said Mikan as she examined each one of them. They didn't look bad, in fact they where freaking hot. But like I said Mikan isn't they normal type of girls.

"Awwh, don't be like that sugar, i just wanted to say hi" said tono dramatically.

"owh. Hi...BYE" said mikan as she wanted to walk away again but tsubasa stopped her.

"seriously, you guys are annoying" said mikan as she looked up, well can't say they are short.

"are you always a bitch or do you act like one" said sabaru as he looked down at her. Mikan looked at them and smiled.

"you expect me to be nice? No one asked me if i wanted to change school, or have an alice" said mikan as she looked at them.

"you don't choose your alice, it is a part of you" said sakurano as he smiled.

"honestly... was your old life that great" said kaname as he smiled.

"no...it was not any better than this, but now I have more crap and more bitches to handle" said mikan as was going to walk away when sakurano stopped her.

"try being nice maybe that would change everything" he said to her, mikan look at him and smirked.

"believe me, when you are nice everyone will use you, and then throw you away" said mikan coldly and pushed him aside to walk away.

"use your looks, I think you have tried that right" grinned tsubasa. Mikan stopped.

"my looks? Would you believe me if I said that all the shit that has happened in my life was because of how I looked?" said mikan frustated.

"I know I am not a supermodel, and I really don't know why everyone gets all angry and jealous. I just have to enter a room and I get all kinds of comments and remarks. Tell me again that I have to try and use my looks" said mikan as she walked away, no one of them saw the tears that were in her eyes.

They didn't knew that someone was listening to the conversation. Natsume leaned against the wall and sighed, he didn't knew that someone that looked so strong, was so weak.

"I don't know why I understand what you have been through mikan… you make me curious…I want to know more about you" whispered natsume as he quietly left.

"little miss troublemaker… we have to keep a close eye on her, things are changing" said sabaru.

"you guessed that right" said tono.

"do you think natsume will act different after he heard all this?" asked tsubasa.

"I don't know, we will find out soon" said kaname.

"for know we have to watch all of them, you know how kids are" said sakurano as he gave a smile.

"seriously this sounds like a teenage drama" said tsubasa as he sighed.

"don't worry you have a important role to" said tono as he smirked.

Mikan walked to her room and closed the door behind her. "fuck classes, I am not going back" said mikan to herself. She leaned against the door and sighed. She grabbed her phone and called Jin back.

"hey…" mumbled mikan through the phone. Jin stayed quiet for a while.

"mikan… he won't leave you alone you know" said Jin softly. Mikan sighed.

"I know… but after what he did Jin… I will never forgive him, I'd rather die" said mikan harshly.

"don't say it like that" said Jin concerned.

"mikan, I got to go. I will call you soon. Just stay save, ne?" said Jin as mikan smiled.

"I will. Take care" said mikan as she hung up. She walked to her bed and laid on it. mikan kept thinking about her past. She closed her eyes shut to erase the memories… slowly her tears fell from her eyes…

In class it was very quiet because after mikan left, natsume walked out too. Sumire hissed angrily and mochu calmed her down. After a while narumi came dancing in. he looked around and saw two students missing…

"where are mikan-chan and natsume-kun?" said narumi as his students shrugged.

Natsume was laying on the gakuen alice roof. He kept thinking about mikan. _What is it about her that makes her so special? Everything seems so familiar… I know her from some were I just know it…_

"I wonder what her story is…" mumbled natsume. Slowly the door beneath him was opening. Mikan came walking out, she didn't saw natsume because he lay on the higher piece of the roof. Mikan slowly walked to the edge of the roof and let the wind go through her hair.

_Dancing fairies, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory_

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December_

"shit! Why can't I remember" said mikan as she cursed. She turned towards the other side where natsume was. Natsume looked surprised because she was crying.

"what is missing? I just don't understand" mumbled mikan to herself. Natsume jumped off the roof making mikan jump in surprise.

"oi, what are you talking about?" said natsume as he walked up to her. Mikan quickly brushed the tears of her eyes and walked away.

"what is it that you can't remember" said natsume as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from walking away. Mikan looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know" said mikan as natsume came closer still holding her arm.

"memories?" said natsume as he was just inches away from mikan. Mikan couldn't look away. His eyes captivated her.

"I don't… know…" said mikan as natsume came even closer. He slowly trailed her face with his fingertips. From her cheek to her lips. As he was about to kiss her gently… thunder began because of the sudden flash mikan pulled away. She honestly didn't knew what she was doing, she turned her heels and ran away leaving natsume behind. Natsume looked at his fingertips…

"what did I just do?" said natsume as he remembered how he moved his fingertips to her lips and was about to kiss her.

"how can someone I just know, influence me so much" mumbled natsume as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration .

"damn it…" cursed natsume as he walked towards the exit.

Mikan ran to her room ignoring every person in the hall, she bumped into a guy. As she looked up she saw the face of tsubasa grinning at her.

"yo princess" said tsubasa as he grinned at her she just looked at him. She turned away her face and ran away. Tsubasa stopped grinning and ran after her. Mikan ran till she came in a forest. She looked up to the lake in front of her, she fell on her knees.

"why can't I remember? What the fuck is wrong with me!" yelled mikan frustrated as she banged her hands on the ground, tsubasa walked up to her and grabbed one of her hands to prevent her from hurting herself. Mikan glared at him.

"leave me alone!" yelled mikan harshly as she tried to pull herself away, tsubasa just looked at her with sadness written over his face.

"are you feeling sad for me? Are you pitying me? Why can't you guys just leave me alone… I don't need your pity and most certainly not your friendship" said mikan as she cried out loud. Tsubasa just hugged her… mikan at first struggled but later on she stopped struggling and cried more…

4 guys were standing behind the trees. "I told you… you had a important role tsubasa" whispered tono as he smirked at the sight of tsubasa hugging mikan. Sakurano smiled.

"natsume won't like this you know…" said Sakurano as Kaname agreed.

"well I never said I liked natsume… maybe tsubasa is better for her?" said tono as Sabaru sighed.

"you couldn't stop it back then, what makes you think you can do it now?" said Sabaru as tono smirked.

"we got another chance to make sure they won't end together, right?" said tono as Sabaru slightly agreed.

"maybe your right? Maybe your wrong? We will see how it ends" said Kaname as they kept staring at tsubasa and mikan.

_Maybe fate made sure that you didn't make the same mistake you did back then? Will you? Will you make the same mistake and be broken all over again? _

_I promise to make sure that you will find happiness… natsume won't make you happy…_

_

* * *

_

_i know shhorrtt,, well anyways hope you likee ittt(L)! ciao0o0o0w(L)!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Srryyyyyyyyyyy for the late update! Was sooo busyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy(L)!**

**

* * *

****Forgotten Love Story**

_**Chapter 4 : suffering more than you know**_

Mikan stirred in her sleep… she woke up and rubbed her eyes. Mikan sat straight in her bed and yawned. After yesterday's events ran through her head, she quickly stood up.

"oh god! I must have fainted… that tsubasa guy brought me to my room" mumbled mikan as she fell back on her bed. She sighed deeply.

On one side there was natsume who she felt like she knew… for her it was love at the very fucking first argument… his everything captivated her… his presence alone could make her go crazy.

On the other side there was there was tsubasa… he comforted her… he felt so warm and safe… he would stand by her side no matter what would happen

Mikan yelled frustrated. "what the hell is happening to me?" said mikan loudly and frustrated. She walked out of her bed and went to shower. She sighed as the cold water hit her face.

_Natsume… natsume… natsume… why is like I know this name and person?_

Mikan got out of the shower and dried her hair she straightened it and wore her uniform. She let her hair glide through her fingers. "finally it is smooth" mumbled mikan as she looked in the mirror. She wanted natsume to think she was beautiful… she wanted to make him jealous. She knew she wasn't ugly, but she wanted to make herself beautiful for him. She wanted to see his reaction. The looks.

She looked at her reflection and sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Mikan walked out of her room towards her homeroom class. She placed her hand on her stomach and frowned. When she woke up she had this very bad feeling and it still didn't go away.

_Maybe something bad will happen? _

"I hope nothing happens" mumbled mikan to herself.

Natsume on the other hand hadn't slept the whole night. There was one girl on his mind the whole time…

Mikan sakura…

She was beautiful… fierce… calm and yet too familiar…

Natsume shook his head and walked to the shower. He got dressed in his uniform and walked out toward class.

Oddly enough mikan and natsume both bumped in each other in the hallway. Mikan fell on the ground and so did natsume, both winced in pain.

"hey watch ou-" natsume didn't get to finish. He started at the girl in front of him. She too looked shocked. Natsume slowly stood up and reached out his hand for her to take. Mikan didn't hesitate and grabbed his hand gently. Natsume pulled her up and they stared at each other.

"sorry" mumbled mikan as she kept looking in his alluring eyes. He was just simply mesmerizing.

Natsume gave her a nod and did nothing more than staring. The school bell made them come back from dream land. Natsume looked at the girl in front of him. She looked so beautiful… to beautiful.. wait, did she straighten her hair?

Natsume narrowed his eyes. "why did you straighten your hair" asked natsume with a rather demanding voice. Mikan looked surprised by his sudden question.

"I wanted to see how it looked" said mikan innocently. Somehow she was happy that he actually noticed. Mikan suddenly noticed they were still holding hands.

Mikan let go of natsume's hand unwillingly and both of them walked to class in silence. Natsume sighed as mikan looked at him curiously. They stopped at the door entrance. Mikan looked at the ground as her hair fell over her shoulders. natsume slid the door open to enter. He walked casually to his seat as mikan walked in after him. The silence after they entered was threatening.

Mikan walked to her seat which was next to natsume much to her pleasure… which she didn't show ofcourse.

Sumire glared at mikan. _How dare she even try to look at natsume. _She was a little pretty she got to admit, but she wouldn't admit it to her.

Mikan looked at her phone as she saw one incoming message from jin. She narrowed her eyes as she opened it. he never texted her. NEVER.

**RUN**

Mikan's eyes grew big as she stood up. _run? why run? what happend with jin? did HE find him? No, no, no NOOO_

Natsume was watching her all along. The look on her face as she grabbed her phone and also when the color drained from her face. She slowly stood up. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like her worried face… she looked much more better with a smile or something like that.

Mikan stumbled out of her chair and walked towards the door. Why did it look like everything around her turned black. Why did she feel like earth was sucking her in…

She knew everyone was staring at her. She heard the nasty comments sumire gave her, but the worried looks natsume's group members gave her didn't go unnoticed by her… why did they care what happened to her?

She couldn't handle it anymore and fastened her steps. She slid the door quickly open and ran to who knows where her feats would lead her.

_No, no, no, noo… please let jin be okay! Please I beg you!_

Hotaru had watched the whole drama, the looks mikan was giving and the looks natsume was giving her. She too had to admit that she felt slightly worried… the girl suddenly paled and stumbled out of class. Something must had struck her like a knife to act like that.

Yesterday… she suddenly walked out of the class yesterday too… there is seriously something wrong with her… maybe I should check up on her?

The teacher arrived and looked around. "is mikan-chan absent?" asked narumi as everyone was silent. narumi sighed. He looked at hotaru and smiled.

"imai-san, will you check up on her" asked narumi as hotaru sighed. _How did he know?_

"whatever" mumbled hotaru as she stood up. She looked at natsume as he tried to mask his troubled face.

_Are you so much worried about her natsume?_

Mikan breathed heavily as she looked at her reflection in the water. She let herself fall on the ground. she was back at the lake…

"jin…" mumbled mikan as she rolled over on the grass and looked at the sky.

"I wish I could turn back time jin… It would save both you and me from HIM" said mikan as she fought back the tears.

"it still hurts jin… it still hurts so much" said mikan as she covered her face with her arms. She heard rustling sounds behind the bush. She didn't care anymore… nothing mattered.

_Why do I get to live when he takes everything away from me… everything is gone…_

"you plan to lie there the whole day" said a bored voice as mikan slowly removed her arms. Hotaru stood there with her arms crossed.

"how did you find me?" asked mikan out of the blue, as hotaru showed her a device.

"I can find anyone, anywhere" said hotaru as mikan shuddered at the though._ Find anyone… anywhere… _

Mikan slowly stood up and looked at the lake. She closed her eyes. "I don't wanna go back to class" said mikan as she heard hotaru sit on the ground. mikan opened her eyes and looked at her.

"you can go if you want" asked mikan as she saw hotaru look at the lake in peace. Mikan didn't hesitate and sat next to hotaru on the ground. both of them looking at the lake.

"memories…" said hotaru as mikan looked at her. Mikan smiled and looked back at the lake.

"memories you want to forget" added mikan sadly as hotaru looked at her. Hotaru took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Mikan liked this feeling. Sitting here with hotaru. She was a different person, so cold yet so caring… she wanted to know her better…

"what happened" said hotaru demanding an answer. Mikan smiled sadly.

_Each day reminds me of that pain.. that pain you gave me… please, release me from this pain.._

"so much has happened… it is becoming so normal yet terrifying" said mikan as hotaru didn't fully understand what she meant. But she did knew that even though she was supposed to hate mikan. She just couldn't.

She also had this feeling of wanting to help her… the pain that she is suffering will only double if she opens up to natsume…

_I have to stop her…_

Both of them stayed at the lake for a while… the sunset looked so beautiful, wait… sunset? Hotaru looked up. They were here like hours?

"we should be getting back" said hotaru as mikan nodded. Both stood up and walked towards school… together…

As they reached the schoolyard mikan smiled at hotaru. "I am going towards the music room" said mikan as hotaru nodded. Hotaru cleared her throat.

"well… if you want to talk or something…" said hotaru not knowing how to finish that sentence. Mikan smiled.

"I will come to you" said mikan as hotaru nodded with a small smile as she walked away. Mikan gave her a last glance as she walked towards the music room. She heard a beautiful sound coming from the music room. She walked slowly as every tune hit her. She felt her knees grow weak. The sound made her feel like she was in heaven…

It sounded so pure… so full of love… she felt so wanted…

Mikan leaned against the door of the music room and slowly slid towards the ground she slowly started humming.

Mikan smiled as she closed her eyes. She didn't even notice that the music stopped. She was away in her own world as she felt someone kneel besides her. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by the one and only natsume hyuuga.

Mikan looked at him with her big innocent eyes. He felt his heart go faster by the second.

"what are you doing" asked natsume bluntly, mikan shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know… I heard you playing, so I started listening" said mikan softly as she played with the end of her skirt. She didn't look up to meet his gaze. His eyes made her forget how to speak…

"you should have come in" mumbled natsume as he hid his eyes behind his bangs. Mikan sighed as she stood up, natsume noticed this and also stood up.

"this is wrong… you are supposed to hate me and I am supposed to… I am supposed to ignore you" said mikan as she struggled to find the right words, she looked in his eyes. His beautiful mesmerizing eyes…

"then ignore me" said natsume as he leaned forward placing his arm on the wall. Mikan didn't step backwards… she couldn't.

"ignore me" repeated natsume as mikan held his breath on her face. Her heartbeat went faster… she felt herself wanting natsume..

"… I can't" uttered mikan as she kept looking in his eyes, knowing his face was nearing… this feeling was so… so… different… she felt a need for his lips, his body, his… everything. This feeling… it rushed through her whole body and she knew she could no longer ignore natsume hyuuga's presence.

Natsume looked at the girl in front of him. He knew she couldn't ignore him, but he also knew he could no longer try to hate her… he wanted her… he needed her… his palms felt sweaty, his heartbeat was going faster… it felt like his heart would fall out any moment. This girl turned his world upside down and he just downright needed her.

_**If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.**_

_**- Courtney Kuchta -**_

_**

* * *

**_

__soo how did you like it? please rate and review.

__i am so sorry for updating so late but i have a lot to do because of sschool-_- and also i have a lot of afterschool activities...

__dance practice, drawing classes and other and somehow everyone thinks i am a therapist or something like thatXD, if only i got paidXD

__ahaha love you all(L)!


End file.
